The Little Merman
by JynxyB
Summary: Summary on the inside :/ Merman!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. If I did, Stiles and Derek would be happening :))))  
Summary: Stiles gets into a fight with Scott after fighting an alpha pack. He makes his way down to the old lake in Beacon Hills to clear his mind of things. People rarely visit the place anymore since it was basically used as a Junkyard. Once Stiles finds that the lake is now clean, He decides to take a little swim. While swimming, his curiosity gets the best of him and he ends up cutting himself on a piece of sparkly..coral? From that day on, Stiles starts acting strange. The pack notices, but they don't question it. Then there's Derek. He notices. He notices that Stiles' scent has changed. He notices that he starts acting different. And that he has an unusual new craving for Fresh Spring Water.

* * *

"It's not my fault!" Stiles retorted as Scott got all up in his grill. And it really wasn't. What was he suppose to do? Take the blow? He didn't have a death wish. He couldn't dodge it like Allison did. Well..she almost fully dodged the charging Alpha. To hell if Stiles was just going to run and jump infront of Allison to take the blow. Uh uh. He didn't even like her anyway. Did Scott not remember her trying to kill them? No? Well then.

The pack had just gotten done fighting an alpha pack. And as always someone had to get injured in their pack. Allison. One of the Beta's were charging, ready to protect their alpha. Allison was reaching for an arrow when she finally noticed that the wolf was charging at her. Stiles. Stiles saw. But he stood frozen. His eyes darting from the wolf to Allison before he finally found his voice. "Allison!" He shouted, catching their packs attention. Scott snapped his head toward the scene, hearing his mates' voice being called. He growled, too late of course. He had turned his head just in time to see the Beta smashing into the girl, teeth sinking into her hip. Ouch. And that is how they ended up here, in the hospital. The pack was sitting in the waiting room, watching their alpha and pack mate fight.

"Yes, it is! Because of you, Allison's laying in that hospital bed!" He growled, chest heaving slightly. He truly thought that. He thought that if Stiles were really his best friend than he'd take charge and take the bullet for his mate.

"I can't even believe you right now, Scott. She's been trained! I haven't! I couldn't take that and survive! She's gonna be alright! He only got her hip!" He exclaimed as a nurse hesitantly walked over, not wanting the yelling and occasional shoving to escalate any further.

Scott's nose flared as his eyes flashed a rare red as he growled even louder. "Better you than her." He spat, shoving Stiles harder than before. Stiles was too shocked to even try and keep his balance. He stumbled back before he tripped over his own feet, falling backwards. He hit his head hard against the wall causing him to groan.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. That's enough. If it comes down to it, I'll call security in." The nurse walked over quickly and looked at Scott with a stern look before coming to Stiles' aid.

This outraged Scott even more. Was this women serious? But then again she didn't know what this was about. He wet his lips, glaring at Stiles. He made no attempt to leave as he watched the nurse help Stiles up.

"Sir, I told you to leave" The nurse stated and sighed as she called security. "Dear, Are you alright?" She asked the teen who was rubbing his head.

" 'M fine.." Stiles mumbled as he looked down at the floor, unable to really come up with a smart come back or something like that. Stiles looked up at the guards who were now coming in.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm leaving. I won't cause anymore trouble. I'm leaving. My apologies." He said in a firm tone as he held up his hands in a sign of defense as he began to walk out of the hospital. He could feel Scott's eyes burning into the back of his head as he exited the building. The nurse furrowed her brows, thinking that the brooding male behind her caused the trouble. She was meaning this towards the other teen as well.

Did Scott really mean that? No, he couldn't. He was just angry..with him that was. Either way, it still made the boy feel bad.

Stiles walked straight to his blue jeep, climbing into it. He dug around in his pocket for the keys before finally finding them. He started it up and just drove. He didn't know where he was going. He wanted to be alone. His father was at home probably drinking again. He got pretty violent when he was drunk. Not abusive..but his words are hurtful. Nothing Stiles can't handle.

He thought for a second..Maybe there was somewhere he could actually be alone for awhile. Just him, him self.

...

Bingo!

That old lake! No one ever goes there anymore. Stiles had only been there once. It wasn't the prettiest lake, but it was quiet. And peaceful. Maybe everybody pitched in to clean it up? Probably not. But maybe Stiles could? When he was in the mood that is.

Stiles ran a hand through his growing quiff, letting out a sigh as he went a little over the speed limit to get his destination. It was about fifteen minutes later when he came to a dirt road. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, wetting his lips. He let out a small sigh as he looked straight ahead, eyes planted straight on the road.

Stiles parked his jeep, made sure it was park before he climbed of his jeep. He parked it a few yards away from the lake. He stuffed his keys into his pocket, walking in the direction of the lake. So far it was clean. Stiles nodded as he walked along the path, looking around. To his surprise he saw no trash. None what so ever. He smiled to himself, seeing that someone actually cared enough about the lake to clean it up a bit.

Once he made it to the lake, His jaw dropped. It was beautiful. The lake was surrounded by trees. It was just..Stiles couldn't even describe it. The lake was a beautiful blue, the sun reflecting down on it causing the water to shimmer. Which made the scenery even more fantastic. He pulled out his phone to capture the scenery. It made his eyes sparkle. He walked closer, looking around. He breathed in deeply before letting out a satisfied sigh. He already felt relaxed. His mind drifting off to other things other than the fight he had just had with Scott.

"Wow.." He murmured to himself as he walked to the edge of the lake. He set his phone down in the grass and dug in his jean pockets for his jeans, setting them on the ground before undoing his jeans, slipping them off. He pulled his shirt over his head and off, grinning wide. He had just forgotten about all of his troubles for the time being. It had been so long since he had went swimming. And the lake looked clean. there were no beer bottles, coke cans, plastic bottles, or any other type of trash in there.

Stiles looked around once more, making sure that nobody was watching or present. Because if they were, Stiles wouldn't be here. He braced himself for the coldness that would soon hit him before taking a few steps back. He let out a small breath before he ran three feet and jumped, curling into a ball. He hit the water, feeling the coldness hit his skin. His face was scrunched up as he swam back up to the surface, shaking his head vigorously to get the water out as he shivered after. He didn't expect the water to be that cold. He licked his lips and grinned wide as he tilted his head back slightly to stare up at the sky.

He felt as if he had no troubles. He didn't know why, but he felt so peaceful all of a sudden. This place made him feel warm inside and happy. It was as if he belonged here.

Stiles spotted a large rock sitting in the rock next to the dock. He swam over, finally getting use to the water. He dived back into the water, opening his eyes. He couldn't see that much, but he could tell where the rock was. He smiled to himself, reaching forward to feel over the smooth slightly bumpy curve of the rock. He swam around it, eyes flicking from side to side as if he were looking for something. He never did find anything.

Stiles was sure he had been here for awhile now because his fingers were startingt o get pruney. He didn't care though. He wasn't anywhere near hungry yet and he was sure nobody was that worried about him. The pack most likely just thought that the brunette needed to blow off some steam after this afternoon. He didn't feel like leaving the water either. It was only getting a teansy bit dark. Not much. Stiles would leave when he couldn't barely see anything. Yeah. That's when he would leave.

Stiles was just swimming around for fun. He took a deep breath before diving back into the water, going deeper than he had before. He looked around, turning slightly. He was about to just swim upwards until something caught his eyes.

'Shiny.." He thought as he swam closer, the sparkle dimming slightly. Maybe it was just a broken bottle...But they don't float. Plastic maybe? Stiles didn't know. He was just curious. And if it turned out to be just a plastic bottle, he would just throw it out of the water and continue on with his acticity.

The object was definitely white. Or grey. Stiles' narrowed the options down to two. It was either white or grey. Stiles swam closer and closer. It was white. And it looked...spiky? Stiles thought for a second before reaching up and touching the hard object. It felt bumpy. And a little spiky. He ran his palm over the flat surface of it and jerked back after a moment, The palm of his hand stinging. He held his hand, adding pressure to the semi big cut.

He furrowed his brows, watching as blood drifted through the water, the red liquid seeping through his cut. He soon found himself running out of breath. He swam up to the surface, floating next to the rock. He leaned against it, gripping one of the edges. He studied his hand for a bit as he panted. It stung like a bitch and his lungs burned. Maybe he held his breath too long? Yeah. That has to be it.

Stiles was ready to climb the rock and sit onto of it to rest while he studied the wound until he felt something bump into his butt. Sort of nudging at it. It was sort of pointy. And big. This startled Stiles a little bit. He looked around the lake, trying to see if anything was moving in the water. Nothing. He found nothing. The teen gulped as he turned to focus back on the rock he would be climbing..but there it was again. And again. Bumping into his backside.

Stiles furrowed his brows as he bit his lip, thinking on whether or not he should dive back in and try and see if saw anything. He looked back at the cut and saw that it was still bleeding. A little bit..It would only get infected, right? Maybe. Stiles took the chance and ducked back into the water after getting a lung full of breath.

He turned in the water, basically twirling around in it. He didn't see anything. It took him a few to see a small dark figure swimming in the water from a far. But he had to squint. He smiled to himself thinking it was just a fish. The figure was seeming to be swimming towards him. A little too fast. The figure got bigger. And bigger. Stiles' eyes grew wide as he froze in the water, his heart hammering against his chest. Holy fuck-That was not a fish. The first thing that popped into Stiles' head was 'Shark'. Sure looked like a god damn shark. But could Sharks really live in lakes?

Stiles didn't care to think about that as he began to flail, managing to swim backwards. He kicked his feet, face stricken with fear. He continued to swim backwards, small air bubbles escaping from his nose and mouth as he fought the urge to scream. He didn't want to die in this lake. Hell no. His body would never be found. Eaten by a shark, that's a way to go.

Stiles was getting ready to turn around and climb up the rock when his head smashed into the side of the rock. He blinked a few times, confused at first. He started to feel sleepy. He felt his body go limp as he just floated there in the water, staring down at the bottom of the lake. He was engulfed in black. He blinked once more before he felt his eyes droop. He was running out of air. But he felt so tired. Stiles' let his muscles relax as he floated in the water. He soon felt numb as he let his eyes close as he opened his mouth, taking in the water.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles found himself still in the water. He looked around, now being able to see things clearly. But fish swam happily in the water, chasing after one another. He smiled to himself before he went into shock. He could breathe. Underwater. He didn't feel like he was breathing, but he was. His legs were still in contact. And his arms too. He was wearing a shirt and his boxers. He furrowed his brows as he began to swim around some. He saw different color coral and different type of fish everywhere. It seemed that he wasn't in the lake anymore..but the ocean. He tilted his head slightly as he saw what seemed a large fish swimming towards him. His eyes widened. 'Shark!' He thought once more. But it was smaller...And it didn't swim like one. It had a sort of..long dolphin tail..and..arms. Soon a face came into view as well. Dotted with little moles and freckles. Beautiful honey brown eyes. Topped off with a beautiful smile. It was clear that this was a women.

The women swam without the use of her arms really. Following behind her was a tail..a red scaled tail. Stiles squinted slightly to try and see if this was actually happening right now. If he was actually seeing what his eyes let him.

She stopped in front of Stiles, wavy long brown hair swishing and swooshing in the water as she let her tail swish slightly to keep her afloat. She smiled at Stiles, a warm and welcoming smile. She reached up and cupped Stiles cheek, the pad of her thumb rubbing against his cheek.

Stiles looked her over once then twice, his mind going spiral. A mermaid she was. A mermaid. In front of him. Before his very own eyes. And what was the strangest about this was that this women looked familiar. He felt that same gently touch before. He had seen that warm, king smile before. And her features. To her wavy brown hair, and the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, All the way down to her tail. He had felt that he had seen this women before. He just couldn't put his finger on it. That was until she spoke his name.

"Stiles." The women's voice was so gentle and soft. So..so..melodic. He was sure he had heard and seen this women before. He scrunched up his nose, eyes closing as he tried to concentrate on where he had seen this women. It made the women chuckle.

Stiles took a dive through his memories. His teen years through his preteens and finally to his childhood. When he wasn't involved in any of this supernatural things. Or so he thought anyway. Then finally it donged on him. At first he was shocked. Beyond shocked. He didn't know what to say. Or even do.

Stiles had played with this women all through out his life. She was his light when he was surrounded by darkness. She was the one who picked him up when he fell down. She always flashed that beautiful smile when Stiles would peck her cheek and chirp an 'I love you!'. This women was the one who stayed up late at night, telling him stories about how she use to rock her baby to sleep when he was very little and let him stay up at night to watch the first ever Batman made in history of Batman movies! This lady was the one who cuddled him to sleep after he awoke from a bad dream.

"Mama.." His voice cracked. If he wasn't underwater, You could definitely see that he was becoming teary eyed. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He pulled her close, squeezing her tightly.

The women let out a small laugh as her eyes softened at the sight of Stiles at the moment. She was finally able to see her son after all of those years. She hugged Stiles back, murmuring 'I love you, Babyboy' in his ear over and over again.

The boy let out small choked sobs as he clung to his mother as if his life depended on it. He buried his head in her shoulder, trying not to get in the way of her gills that fluttered open slightly then shut on her neck. He was pretty sure that was what was helping her breathe underwater. He didn't want to block her airway.

"Stiles.." She cooed, stroking the boys hair as she pulled away slightly. "Stiles.." She murmured once more, kissing his forehead. She stroked his cheek once more, watching him with a loving expression.

Stiles listened as his mothers voice spoke his name. Slowly, as Stiles feared, The voice began to fade in and out. Until, eventually, he couldn't hear it any longer. For it wasn't Claudia's voice calling his name anymore.

"Stiles...Stiles..Stiles!" The teens name was echoing through his head causing him to stir on the hard ground. He groaned, feeling a hand grip at his jaw, shaking his head slightly. The voice was unfamiliar. It rang through Stiles' head over and over again. It was soft. Caring. It was a male of course.

"Wake up!" It was a whisper now. The echoing continuing on and on. It was a giggle. A girl this time. The girl had a squeaky voice. It was cute.

"I think he's smiling!" The girl squealed, giggling once more. At the same time the girl spoke, Stiles felt a tickling sensation in on his ear. Like someone was speaking in it.

It took Stiles a moment as he stirred on the ground, groaning. He slowly reached up, pressing his uninjured hand to his head where the headache was more intense.

"He's conscious again..Good." The male sighed.

Stiles took a minute before his eyes snapped open. He sat up a little too quickly and groaned loudly, covering his face with his arms. He was still wet. He had his clothes on, but they were damp. Apparently when he decided to put them on he was still wet.

"Wait.." Stiles said as he looked up quickly, head snapping from side to side in every direction. Nobody. Nothing. Nada. Those voices..who did they belong to? He slowly got to his feet, wobbling and swaying slightly. He caught himself before he fell on his ass and stood up straight after seeing that he redeemed himself. He could barely see anything since it night. He just hoped he didn't find himself falling into the lake.

His memory came flooding back. His eyes widened as he looked around once more, taking in his surroundings. He looked back at the water, staring long and hard. He muttered a small 'Holy shit' before he stumbled back slightly. He instantly looked down at his hand. Dried blood stained his hand, the cut visible. Did that seriously just happen? Shouldn't he be dead? Where was his mom? He felt like he was going to be sick.

How the hell did he even get dressed? His mind was racing with questions. His face was painted over with panic as his heart began to race. His breath hitched as he leaned down, grabbing his keys and his phone that he left near the lake right before he dived into it. His chest tightened. He felt as if the air was being sucked from his lungs. He turned on his feet, gripping the front of his shirt as he started off slowly to his jeep. It sort of felt like he was having a panic attack. But not quite.

Stiles felt dizzy. He stumbled to his jeep, fumbling with the door handle before he pulled it open. He climbed into his jeep, pushing back the fact that this was not a good time for him to be driving himself home. But who had he to call? Literally no one. Scott would always tell the others to purposely avoid the teen if he did the slightest little thing wrong. And of course, this was one of those situations.

The Stilinski hesitantly started up his car, hissing as another sheer shock of pain coursed through his head. Like fuck, hadn't he already been through enough lately? And how long had he been laying there on that ground? Not that long he guessed since he was still soaken.

"Ah, fuck." He grunted as he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, letting his head loll back. His breathing was heavier now. He shifted in his seat, trying to stay focused on trying to get home. He took a moment to calm down before he began to drive. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove, swerving slightly. He was surprised that he didn't get pulled over when he almost drove off of the rode. It took him longer to get home than it would have if he were alright.

He bit his bottom lip as he parked his car in the front yard instead of the driveway. Well damn. He did a better job parking than he thought he would. He turned off the car and dropped his possessions on the floor as he stumbled through the house. His dad wasn't home..that was sort of good and bad.

Stiles basically crawled up the stairs to get to the upstairs bathroom. He swallowed hard as he crawled through the hall a little bit. He then got to his feet, letting out a shaky breath. Maybe he had a concussion..He was just so tired. And scared. He had no clue why he was scared. The whole shark thing was scary, yes. But why was he still so shaky?

Once he made it in there, he propped his weight up on the counter, using that to keep him up. He gulped and took a look at himself in the mirror. He blinked, his lips slightly parted as he panted. He was paler than usual..his somewhat sun kissed tan faded away.

He shook that off and opened the medicine cabinet, searching through it until he found some bandage. He wrapped it around his wound on his hand after putting some Neosporin on it. It burned like fuck, but that would keep it from getting infected.

He bunched his hand up into a fist, hissing lightly as he walked into his room. He shut his door and walked towards his bed, collapsing down onto it. He curled into his covers, kicking off his shoes. He pursed his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. His heart still hammering in his chest. His fingers curling into the softness of the blanket as he shifted to get comfortable. He thought maybe a good night sleep would fix everything. This had been a strange and tough day. A good nights rest would do the trick. He hoped.

To his surprise, Stiles had fallen asleep rather quickly. He had curled up into a tight ball, hugging his covers. While he slept, His heart beat calmed down a bit and his breathing regulated some. But he began to cough in his sleep. Choking on air it seemed.

...

Stiles awoke to the sound and discomfort of his own coughing. His mouth was dry as fuck and it felt like his tongue was sandpaper. He forced himself to sit up, his head still pounded. He sighed deeply, standing up. He had his balance back. That was a start. He trudged downstairs to find that his father still wasn't home. He walked into the kitchen and stopped at the fridge. He opened the refrigerator door, quickly scanning for something to drink. Orange juice. Ew. No. Too sour. Vitamin water. Tried that. Tastes like shit. He finally found the milk. He grabbed the jug and unscrewed the top before taking huge gulps. It was satisfying for about at least a minute. Then it just made it worse. Stiles continued to cough. It was like he was fucking choking on air like last night. He grabbed a bottle of water. The label having said 'Fresh Spring Water'. Stiles put the milk back then unscrewed the small cap to the water bottle and began chugging it down.

Before he knew it, the bottle was empty. He was satisfied. For now that was. Once he had gotten dressed and got his things together, he was dying of thirst again. He was paler than last night. And he looked sick. He looked like shit and he felt like shit. Stiles had stopped at the store and searched for 'Fresh Spring Water' and bought about twenty bottles. He then drove to school. Having gone through two bottles on the way to school, Stiles tried his best to save them.

He parked his jeep in the parking lot, looking down at his hand. Still wrapped up. He had remembered that he forgot to wash the blood off of his hand. He'd get that when he had a free period. He wet his lips as he stuffed four water bottles into his bag, throwing the backpack over his back as he began to walk through the parking lot. He was sort of fidgety now. He had forgotten to take his Adderall again today. But he didn't think that was the case. That piece of coral did a damage on Stiles.

Stiles got plenty of unwanted stares as he made his way passed his pack and into the school. He let out a shaky breath as he kept his gaze straight forward. He gripped his backpack strap, propping it up so it wouldn't fall before he came to his first period class. The teacher, Mr. Walker who was here to replace Jennifer Blake, had just stared at him. The man furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side as he focused his attention on Stiles. The students who were already in the classroom were goofing off and proceeding their normal daily routines.

"Mr. Stilinski..are you feeling alright?" He asked as he walked out from behind his desk, fixing his tie. The class glanced at the middle aged man before turning around to look back at Stiles. Most of them raised their eyebrows and some just looked worried. Even if they didn't know him or weren't friends with him, They had to admit: Something looked awfully wrong with Stiles. He looked as if he had a disease of some kind. He was paler than a ghost, he was shaky, and he looked distressed. He was sweating a little bit too.

Stiles sat down in his seat, slumping back in it slightly. He looked up at Mr. Walker as he spoke. He hesitated before nodding slightly. He gave a small cough then another groan before unzipping his backpack and pulling out a bottle of Fresh Spring Water, gulping it down. He set the half empty bottle down on his desk, wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Everyone sat and watched as Stiles gulped the water down. They all looked a little shocked. Except for one of Stiles' classmates. Danny Mahealani. He looked a little distraught as well.

" 'M fine, Teach. Just a little headache." He gave a small smile as he let his head drop down on the desk in his arms. He covered his head with his arms, shifting slightly. He bit his lip, sniffling slightly.

"Stilinski, You look like you've been bleached and you just about downed that whole bottle of water in one go. But..if you say so." The man sighed as the bell ring, signalling class had begun. Students came piling into class, one after another. They all saw what the teacher was writing on the board and quieted down as requested. Each of them turning in their chair to see what was wrong with the usually overly hyper Stiles Stilinski.

Mr. Walker had written on the board 'Quiet down, Class. When you come in, take your seats and just read until I tell you todays lesson.' Usually he wouldn't be worried about Stiles. But..this time it was different. He looked almost dead.

All day Stiles mind drifted off to that dream that he had last night. Of his mother. It made him smile. But he hadn't had a dream about his mother for awhile. And what would possess Stiles to dream about his mother being a mermaid? He couldn't say that she didn't make a beautiful mermaid. Because without a doubt, She definitely did.

Stiles was use to everyone staring now. Every class period. Even lunch. Not that he really ate anything at lunch. He had walked out to his jeep about two times to get more water. He was down to only about..5 bottles now. As Stiles expected, Nobody came up to sit with him at lunch. Well..there was Danny. But he sat on the far side away from Stiles. As if he were going to catch a disease. Danny sat in silence as he ate, occasionally stealing glances at Stiles when he thought the other teen wasn't looking. But of course he was. Out of the corner of his eye, Each time he did so, Stiles could see the way Danny stared at him. Longing to do something. Like he knew he could do something to help.

By the time school was over, Stiles was out of water. And his mouth was dry as fuck. It was like he was trying to eat sand and dust. It didn't work out too good. He was starting to feel dizzy again. He stumbled down the steps of the school entrance, gripping the railing for support as his eyes darted around, studying the smallest of movements. Jackson noticed..His wolf was whining and growling at him: Snapping at him. He wanted to be around Stiles. Be around the rest of his pack. Jackson would never admit it, but Stiles was his favorite. He would always hide his laugh with a blank face when Stiles said a joke. And he loved it when Stiles played with his hair even though he would growl at him to stop, which he never did. But of course, he ignored the boy as he remembered his alpha's orders. He turned on his heel, following after Lydia who was talking about going to the mall later on today.

Stiles made it off of the stairs safely, coughing and sniffling repeatedly. He rubbed his eyes, leaning against the railing. He moaned and groaned as he forced himself to stay up. His mouth hanging open as he panted. Dear god, he sounded like a dog.

Danny Mahealani came darting out of school. He jogged down the steps, instantly finding Stiles next to the stairs. He walked towards him, digging around in his bag for something. After a moment of fishing around in there, He pulled out a bottle of Fresh Spring Water. He unscrewed the cap and handed the bottle to Stiles.

Stiles would have asked what was up with him and would have told him that he didn't need anything, but he most definitely did. It was obvious. He took the water with a small nod of 'thank you' before he just gulped down the water. The whole bottle this time. Some of it spilling down Stiles' chin. But he didn't care. He dropped the bottle, panting and breathing deeply after he finished off the water.

"Refreshing.." Stiles grinned as he stood up straight, stretching. He rubbed his eyes, looking around once more. He was studying everybody's movements again. The way they walked. The smallest flaw. Everything. His face dropped as another wave of discomfort washed over him.

"You need more water." Danny stated as he took Stiles by the arm. He tugged him along, biting his lip. He moved hurriedly towards Stiles' jeep, basically dragging the boy along. As if Stiles didn't know this himself.

"Yeah. I know. I can go get it on my own." He said as he stumbled to keep up with Danny. He just let him drag him towards his own jeep and stared at Danny like he was crazy once the teen had turned around, holding his hand out waiting.

"What?" Stiles looked at Danny then down at his awaiting hand.

"Give me your keys." Danny wriggled his fingers sliding, still waiting.

"Why?" Stiles asked as he furrowed his brows. He wasn't going to let just anybody drive his baby. No.

"You're getting too weak too fast. And if you drive, You'll kill us both. Chances are, you'll pass out before we even get there." Danny said as he took a step forward, standing face to face with him now. A little too close for Stiles' liking.

"Wha-I don't under-Where the hell are we going?" Stiles stumbled over his words as he leaned against his jeep, eyes closing slightly, barely open. He did feel weaker..

"To the lake. To get you into some fresh water. That'll stop you from going frail. You need it. Trust me. I've been through this before. And it's not fun, Prin-I mean, Stiles. I know. So, just trust me and hand over the keys. The faster we get there, the faster this'll be all over with." Danny explained as he avoided Stiles' gaze for a moment. He was about to say something, but Danny stopped himself. And Stiles didn't quite catch that. But he didn't question him though.

Stiles swallowed hard, his mouth starting to get dry once more. He listened to Danny and furrowed his brows. He didn't understand. Why must he go back to that damned lake where he almost drowned? Where he was sure he was going to be attacked by a shark.

"I know you'll think I'm insane-But I swear to you, There was something in that lake. I think it was a shark-I don't know. Okay?" He freaked, standing straight only to lose his balance completely. Danny being the awesome guy he is, reached forward as soon as Stiles stood up straight. He grabbed him by the arms, pulling him close. He slipped an arm around his waist and helped him into the passengers side. He climbed into the driver's side after, sighing.

"I don't think you're insane. I know." He nodded as Stiles hesitated before finally handing Danny his keys.

"Well, gee. Thanks." Stiles rolled his eyes as Danny began to drive. Danny pulled out of the parking lot and began their drive towards the lake entrance. He had noticed everything. The stares and even heard the small annoying whispers of other students commenting about Stiles and Danny's actions. But he was unaware of a certain pair of red eyes that glared at him from behind as he sped off towards his and Stiles' destination. A man dressed in a leather jacket, black shirt,black skinny jeans, and black boots stepped out from his hiding place, which was out in the open really, and growled low in his throat, arms crossed over his chest.

Where was this guy taking his human?

"Derek!" The blonde waved, smiling happily as she made her way through the parking lot, towards the big oak tree that he was standing by.

...

"How..how did you know..how do you know about the lake? And how did..you know that I was there?" Stiles asked, his sentences shortened since he was running out of breath again. Heart racing once more.

"Because I visit the place quite often." He answered as he drove a little faster, glancing over at Stiles to see how he was doing so far. "Because I was there." He said as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

Stiles was shocked. But he didn't think..Maybe Danny was the one who cleaned the lake up? And if Danny was there..where was he? Too many questions to have formed in just one day..

They soon arrived at the lake, Danny parking the jeep closer to the lake than Stiles had. Stiles was curled up in his seat, moaning as he let his head loll from side to side lazily, his mouth gone completely dry now.

Danny slid out of the jeep and walked over to the passengers side, helping Stiles out of the car. He lifted him up, carrying him bridal style towards the lake. Stiles was too tired to protest. He didn't care right now.

Danny settled Stiles down in the grass. He tugged off Stiles top, having to do all of the work. Stiles nearly limp body propped up against his. He worked on his jeans next.

"Hey..hey..take me on a date first." He gave a small grin, chuckling softly. He coughed harshly, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his skin. He was left in his boxers now.

Danny snorted. "Yeah. Whatever floats your boat, Prince." He scoffed as he worked on his clothes next. He then picked Stiles back up, carrying him towards the lake once more. Now Stiles caught that.

"Prince?" Stiles questioned quietly, barely audible. Danny ignored that and shivered slightly as he slowly climbed into the water, bracing himself for what came next. Shit the water was freezing.

"Holy-" Stiles breath hitched as the cold water came in contact with his skin. He clung to Danny, arms wrapped around his neck. He shivered, teeth chattering slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut as his legs began to feel all tingly. He buried his face into the crook of Danny's neck as the teen kicked his legs slightly to keep them afloat in the water.

"What's..?" Stiles asked as he looked down in the water. His legs visible, but they tingled still. Tickled sort of.

"Tickles don't it?" Danny grinned as he watched Stiles' legs. Danny reached forward, running his fingers over Stiles' smooth hairless legs,the feeling of smooth disappearing slowly.

"Just a little.." Stiles murmured as he watched Danny's actions. He let out a small yelp as his legs became sensitive to Danny's touch. And the other boy instantly jerked his hand back.

Stiles wasn't ready for what happened next. Danny just let go. Letting Stiles drop down into the water. Stiles took in the water, choking slightly. He reached up, trying to grab at Danny's leg. But there was nothing. It took him a moment to realize..he wasn't choking. This was another dream? Stiles' legs proceeded on with the tingling. It was so intense that Stiles was actually squirming around in the water. He pressed his legs together tightly, hoping that that would stop the weird sensation. Then he felt something..weird on his neck. He reached up, feeling over the small slits that fluttered open slightly then shut.

Stiles was freaking out. What the fuck was happening to his legs? He whined slightly as he heard a small chuckle. It took awhile for the tingling to stop. To the teen, he thought it was forever. But truth be told it was only about thirty minutes tops. He whined softly, finally opening his eyes. He looked down at his legs after seeing that he couldn't pull them apart. He looked down to find that he didn't have a pair of legs, but a tail instead. A dark red tail, scales covering it. He looked down at his tail, lips slightly parted. He felt fine now. The bandage wrapped around his hand was now soaked and ruined.

His mother's tail was a bright beautiful red. It had sparkled a bit when the sun hit it creating a beautiful sight. His..the only difference was that it was a darker shade of red.

Stiles took a moment to process what was going on before he tried to move-swim! But he couldn't. He soon became frustrated with himself. He groaned, looking around as he heard more chuckling.

"Use your hips. Your hips, Prince." Danny chuckled as he swam by, enjoying the scene before him. Danny had a gorgeous tail. Light green, covered in scales as well. His tanned toned torso fitting the body perfectly. He watched Stiles try and try before he finally succeeded. Stiles gave a shrill of excitement, grinning widely to himself as he got the hang of this. Danny watched as the petite boy swam around happily, not even affected about the fact that instead of legs, He had a tail and that he grew gills on the sides of his neck.

"You're not as freaked out as I thought you were going to be." He commented as he swam around Stiles. This one was different. Out of all of the newcomers to have gone through this in awhile, Stiles was the most calm and collected. Well, he was the Queens son indeed. That's who he was told he was most like, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked on swimming with Danny. He pursed his lips, listening to Danny as he told him to slow down. Stiles didn't think he was going that fast, but apparently he was. He wasn't freaking about like Danny thought he would. He was actually taking this pretty well. Until all of these questions started popping up in the slightly younger teen's head. And damn, Danny never knew that Stiles could talk that fast. But luckily, He got every single word in. He let it soak in before he said anything.

"Alright..Repeat that again? Slowly this time. One question at a time." Danny nodded slowly, trying to get Stiles to understand that he couldn't comprehend all of that. Which in response, Stiles let out a groan, tail swishing here and there.

"Why..how? Why am I a mermaid?" Stiles asked, still tricking himself into thinking that this was still a dream. After examining his hand for the wound he had gotten earlier, He stared at Danny long and hard, obviously not wanting his questions to be pushed aside. The cut had somehow healed, the bandage floating through the water.

"Merman would be the correct term and..Ah..Your mother..Que-Claudia.." Danny began, frustrated with himself. Because he was so use to calling the women 'Queen' and that would make Stiles the 'Prince'. But he had known Stilinski for quite awhile now. Even if they didn't talk or anything, he figured that the teen wouldn't want to be called 'Prince'.

Stiles chest tightened as he heard his mothers name being said. "My mother? What about her?" He asked, shakily. Instantly, he thought of that dream he had. It was so realistic..He actually thought he had his mother back for a second. "How do you know my mothers name?" He questioned wildly as he furrowed his brows. If he remembered correctly, Only a few of his teachers knew his mothers name along with Scott.

"Yeah. Claudia is a very nice women. She's very beautiful too..And you take after her too! It's true! See-You're tail. It's a slightly darker shade of red. And it's literally sparkling. Like Claudia's. The only difference is that her tail is a lighter shade of red. You two could be twins!" He mused, tilting his head as he nodded to himself. "Ah..but I'm getting off subject, Aren't I?" He sighed and went on with how he knew about Stiles' mother.

"Wait-Wait..'is'? But she's dead.." Stiles' expression hardened as he continued to stare at Danny. She was dead..right? Why was Danny talking about his mother in the first place? More questions filled Stiles head.

"Wait..wait. A tail? Her tail? She was a mermaid? How do you-" Stiles asked, lips slightly parted as Danny cut him off.

"Let me explain. Alright? Just calm down. I can tell you're getting mad and impatient. Just let me explain." Danny sighed as he tried to calm Stiles down. Wouldn't want him having a panic attack.

Stiles bit his lip, teeth sinking into the flesh, breaking the skin some. A small amount of blood spilling from the small cracks, the red liquid slowly flowing through the water. He nodded, trying to be patient. But this was his mother for Christs sake. How could he be?

"Okay..so let's start from the beginning." Danny said calmly as he gave a brief nod. He cleared his throat, remembering all of the details clearly from when him and Stiles had first met.

...

It was warm above the surface out here in Sunnydale, California at the beach. Something Danny wasn't use to. Because he had never been above the water before. And to be honest, it wasn't as frightening as his people said it to be. It was quite fascinating actually. How they didn't have tails. The people were running around the beach, playing with each other, giggling and giving shrieks of joy while they chased after each other.

The tanned skin boy's tail swished in the water as he stay afloat, his head the only thing visible above water at the moment. His wet hair pressed against his forehead. He wasn't suppose to be up here. Above the surface that is. His mother always said that it was dangerous up there. She had told him a lot about it up there. Well..about the people anyways. He didn't know why. It seemed alright to him. He could actually breath up here too! It was so cool! Danny noticed that things were different up here. People were walking on these two stick like things. What did his mother call them again...legs were they? Yeah, that was it! Legs! They were walking on legs instead of swimming with a tail. And they didn't have gills on their neck either. How did they breathe underwater then? His mother called them humans. These humans were quite strange.

Danny stay somewhat far out in the ocean, away from the shore. He was floating next to a group of rocks, letting out small breaths as he watched some teenagers chase after each other on the beach, kicking sand at each other and playfully shoving one another. Danny began to wonder how it would feel to have a set of legs. To be able to run around like that with other kids. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"Hey!"

Danny gasped, arms flailing as he turned in the direction of the voice, water splashing everywhere. His eyes widened as he saw one of those 'humans' sitting on top of a rock next to Danny. Oh God, he was going to be in deep trouble if he got caught with this human. He was forbidden to be around humans. His mother said so.

Danny dunked back into the water, swimming down a bit. He had been seen..more importantly had been near a human. What would his mother do if she found out? His father. Oh, God. He was going to be turned into sushi if his parents were to find out. Even if they weren't around to see him, They had their ways of finding things out. And they knew if Danny were lying. He wasn't even suppose to be up here. He snuck away from his parents while they met with the Queen and King of Azuretopia the underwater city down below. They were having some discussion about their daughter having married one of those humans from above. And how much of a disgrace it was. Queen Camilla was becoming old and was quite frail. She needed someone to take the throne once her and her husband have passed. And she had no other kids than Claudia Emerson. But she had chosen to be above the surface with humans instead of her own kind. A disgrace it truly was.

"No!" The human shrieked, leaning over the rocks to look at the water where the boy had sunk down. He could barely see him, but he could make out the swaying and swishing of hair. He knew the boy was still there.

"Please, Don't hide from me! I didn't mean to scare you! I don't have any friends to play with. I don't have any friends at all!" It was obviously a male who was speaking. The voice was somewhat squeaky like a girls. Danny could make out what the boy was saying, his hearing heightened. An ability of a few that merman's/mermaids possess.

Danny thought for a second, biting his lip. How could this guy not have any friends? Must be very lonely.. Danny hesitated, taking some time to think about this. His parents wouldn't find out..so what was the harm? And by the voice and from taking a short glimpse at the human. He could tell that he was no threat. Nor older than seven..maybe eight.

"I didn't mean to scare you!" The boy reassured letting out a huff after.

It didn't take much to figure out that this boy didn't mean any harm. He slowly and hesitantly swam back up, looking directly at him. Short brown hair, honey brown eyes and tiny moles dotted his skin. He wore a small yellow life jacket, a red tank top underneath and a pair of shorts. No shoes. He was obviously soaked.

"Stiles." The boy thrust his hand out, a grin plastered on his face. He , waiting patiently for Danny to shake his hand.

Danny stared at Stiles, studying the boy closely. He didn't reach up to shake Stiles' hand. He just stared. In response he got a shrug. Stiles looked Danny over before he caught the gills on his neck. His grin still remained.

"Danny.." He mumbled, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"You have gills too?" Stiles asked as he let his extended arm drop to his side. He adjusted himself on the rock so that he was sitting on his bottom now.

Danny quirked a brow, looking Stiles over again. He didn't have gills. No.

"Yeah..do you?" He tilted his head, eye searching Stiles for the little slits. Maybe he had them somewhere else?

"My momma does!" He chirped, trying to slide off of the rocks and into the water without actually slipping and hurting himself. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, gripping the rocks to support himself.

"She does?" Danny asked, curiously, as he watched Stiles try to get down in the water.

"Yeah. She has a tail and everything. But no one believes me. My teachers say that I have too wild of an imagination for a seven and a half year old. But it's true though!" The brunette huffed, aggravated.

Danny listened, suddenly interested. He squeezed his eyes shut as water splashed every where once Stiles slipped off of the rocks and went head first into the water. A shriek could be heard from the other side of the rocks.

Danny watched as the boy disappeared into the water. He looked up at the rocks as he patiently waited for the boy to swim back up. But he never did. After some time, he started panicking. And it didn't help much when he saw the yellow life jacket float up to the surface without the boy in it.

Once Danny found out that Stiles actually did have gills and could breath underwater, They played for what seemed like hours. Chasing after schools of fishes and poking at the umbrellas of box jellyfish. Stiles couldn't swim fast, So Danny swam slowly. Just for Stiles. Stiles was indeed different, but in a good way. Their fun was soon interrupted by terrified shrieks.

"Stiles, Baby! C'mere! You shouldn't sneak away from momma like that! It's time to go, 'Nim!"

And that's when Danny met her. The princess of Azuretopia. She was beautiful just as everyone back in the city described her. Golden honey brown eyes, wavy curly brown hair down passed her shoulders that was flowing through the water as she swam. Panic painted her face. How did Danny know that this was the princess? Her tail. Rumor had it that nobody but the royal family had a red tail. And hers..it was a cherry red. Sparkling like glitter had been sprinkled all over it. But that was only because of the suns rays reflecting off of it. She was pure beauty. Danny just stared, lips slightly parted in surprised.

"Momma, I made a new friend though." Stiles grinned as his mother wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"That's good, Hun. But don't run off like that. It's dangerous. How many times have I told you, Young man?" She scolded, looking down at her boy sternly.

"I'm sorry, Momma. Twice. You told me twice. But I made a friend, Momma! With a person! He has a tail and gills too!" He said matter-of-factly. He was so proud of himself, having made his very first friend.

"Stiles-What?" Her eyes widened as she looked behind Stiles, tilting her head. Danny was still staring: Stunned. It took a moment before he snapped out of his trance.

"P-princess Claudia.." He bowed slightly, biting his lip.

"Young man.." Claudia gave a small brief nod in response. She hadn't been called that since the day she had left Azuretopia. She hadn't seen her kind in the likes of forever. This was quite surprising. Her people had never been above surface. Or this close to the beach before. Too afraid they would get caught and turned into cat food or sushi, they kept their tails down below.

"Princess Claudia..this is your son?" He questioned, gesturing to the fidgeting Stiles. He would have never guessed. That Stiles was her son and that she even had a child! If this was her child that would make her a queen.

"Yes..He is. And you are, May I ask?" Claudia let go of her boy, but held his hand to make sure that he wouldn't swim off to play with god knows what that's out there in the rest of the ocean.

"Danny Mahealani." He answered right away, embarrassed with himself for answering so quickly. It made Claudia chuckle.

"Of the Mahealani family, I see? Is your mothers name Opal, Perhaps?" She smiled lovingly.

Danny nodded vigorously, fists balled at his sides as his tail swayed in the water.

"I am..or was a good friend of Opal's.." She nodded to herself as she gave Stiles' hand a small squeeze.

"You were once friends with my mom?" Danny asked, eyes widening. That was so cool! But why didn't his mother ever tell him that?

Claudia nodded.

"She was quite the ambitious one. Was clumsy sometimes when it came to certain things." Claudia proceeded.

"Like dancing." Claudia and Danny said in unison, earning a grin from both of them.

"Yes..where are your parents now?" Claudia asked, tilting her head once more.

"Ah..um..at a meeting.." He trailed off.

Claudia waited for him to continue as Stiles ran his hands over her tail, completely oblivious to the conversation and what was going on really.

"With the king and the queen..Mom said that they were getting older by the day and weaker. The king and queen ordered a meeting at the palace to determine who would take the throne when they pass." Danny explained with small movements of his hands.

Claudia listened carefully, remaining calm. She nodded along his words, pursing her lips as she thought. She wasn't going to question if she had or hadn't made the right choice when she left the water with the help of the maiden that possessed the power of magic that lived in the city.

Danny hadn't expected to meet a prince and a queen on the same day. But hey, he wasn't complaining here.

"You shall take me to the palace..Papa can wait a little longer until dinner, Huh?" Claudia directed Danny before she turned her attention back to Stiles and laughed softy.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded with a grin.

Danny did as he was told, taking Stiles by the hand and pulling him aside to play once they arrived at the palace. Gasped could be heard from the palace making Danny gulp as Stiles just furrowed his brows in confusion. They just brushed it off and continued to play with the dolphins and fish that swam through the city. Literally everyone was in the palace for the meeting. So, they weren't approached.

"Your mom's a queen..the queen. And you didn't tell me?" Danny asked as if he had known Stiles for his whole life. He watched as Stiles' eyes flickered from multiple things, excitement and interest showing in his eyes...weird.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, looking up at the older boy. He didn't know. He didn't know anything except for the fact that his mother was a mermaid. And that there were others out there too. Now anyways.

"Your mom's the queen. And she's going to take the throne! Do you not understand this?" Danny rambled on.

"No." He answered bluntly as he stared a fish in the eyes. Strange indeed.

Danny scoffed, smiling afterwards. He shrugged it off, continuing to study the human. It took him some time before it finally donged on him. Stiles had ADHD.

"I forgot to take my meds today." Stiles chirped before he began making fishy faces at the fish.

Danny nodded slightly and just went with it.

Claudia took the throne after her parents death without much fuss. She sometimes visited the surface, looking back at the beach. Stiles came back to Azuretopia every now and then. A few times a week. After school, John, Stiles father would take him to the beach to meet up with Danny. And like always, Danny would escort Stiles right on down to the city. It was a normal routine. Claudia was always happy to see her baby. Then he started complaining about his legs hurting. 'Growing pains' his father said. But Claudia knew better. And then Stiles began to have the thirst for water constantly. So much that John would literally have to drop him off at the beach and let him go back to Azuretopia. That was the only time that Stiles didn't complain. He was constantly in the water. To the point that there was no separation between him and the ocean.

Claudia knew what was happening. There was no stopping it. And she wouldn't stop it even if she could. Because it was bound to happen some time in the young boys life. Stiles was now nine. And he was doing better. But the pain in his legs soon returned a few days after his birthday.

Stiles was swimming with Danny through the city when the pain hit him. It was so unbearable that he didn't even try to move his legs. His face was scrunched up in pain as he balled his fists at his sides. Danny was asking him what was wrong. He didn't know what was going on. Stiles was just fine yesterday! Danny swam off to go get somebody for help. It took him a few minutes before he returned. But he wasn't expecting to see Stiles with a tail and no legs.

Stiles' eyes were squeezed shut as he whimpered, tail swaying slightly. A darker shade of red. He was indeed a royal.

When Claudia was alerted of what had happened, she just smiled and told the guards to send her boy in. Danny was tugging Stiles through the water, concern written all over his face as he pulled Stiles towards his mother.

"Oh, Don't worry, Danny. Stiles will be alright. He has completed his change. And that's wonderful." She said reassuringly, taking her son by the hand. There she taught Stiles how to swim using the tail. It took him some time, but he mastered his skills after a few days if training.

Stiles then returned to his regular routine. He would visit every once in a while. His father had missed him too. It was bad enough that he couldn't see Claudia anymore. Since the queen was suppose to look over the city, The rules stated that the queen couldn't leave the city. But she broke that rule a few times.

Everything was perfect until one day the maiden who had helped Claudia exchange her tail for legs came out of her hiding place after two years. She had heard that Claudia was back. And she wanted her..reward for helping the queen out. Claudia for once was confused. The women had snuck passed the guards and was now face to face with her demanding her reward.

"Yes..for helping you with your pathetic love life 12 years ago. My reward..Don't tell me you've forgotten already? You promised you would give me what ever I asked for." She snickered, her overly long pointy fingernails trailing over Claudia's jaw.

Claudia frowned deeply, fighting to keep herself in control. To be the stronger person here. Claudia never broke a promise. But what she had said 12 years ago could cost her everything/

"So I did promise that. How could I have forgotten? What would you like in return, Maiden? Gold coins? Pearls? Clams?" Claudia sat on her throne as she waited for the women to answer her.

"Oh..I would like-" Before the witch could finish, laughing filled the room.

Danny and Stiles had swam through the entrance of the room and were play wrestling. Twirling and tumbling through the water with each other just having a good time. Usually Claudia wouldn't mind..but this was a different matter.

The two came to a stop and redeemed their selves when they heard their queen clear her throat. Stiles cleared his throat as well, biting his bottom lip to suppress a small giggle. Danny nudging him in the ribs to get him to shut up.

"Mom! Guess wha-" It didn't take long until Stiles noticed the women infront of his mother. He tilted his head and looked her over. Instead of the sea shell bra his mother wore, the women had star-fish covering herself.

The women twirled around to look at the boy who was speaking. She was about to growl at him about how rude it was to interrupt grown up business, but something caught her eye.

"Oh.." A smirk slowly slipped onto her face as she saw the boy with the red tail. She looked him over before turning back to the queen. She definitely knew what she wanted from the queen now.

"I take it that's your son, Claudia? You did promise anything.." She chuckled, amusing herself. This made Claudia scowl.

Stiles furrowed his brows, sensing the dark aura his mother now possessed. Danny must have to because he was glancing between the women and Claudia. He was shifting uncomfortably, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't speak of my son. Don't even look at him. If you ever lay a hand on my child's head, I will make sure you never see daylight again. Do you hear me, Witch?" Claudia growled, rising from her throne.

"Intimidating, Claudia. Truly. Oh, how you've hurt me." The witch snickered, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll give you gold, pearls even. But I will not even consider on letting you take my son." She spat, eyes flashing a rare green.

That's when the guards came. They sensed the sudden aura change. Even the people of the city were gathering around the palace because of that reason.

"It's the witch!" One guard announced, pointing at the women infront of their beloved queen. It was their duty to keep the royals safe. So, they approached. Their tritants pointed at the witch. It looked like she was well known..

Another guard grabbed Stiles and Danny by their forearms, pulling them back away from the scene. Or at least tried to anyways. Something had latched onto the guards head, making him cry out and let go of the boys. Danny's mother was helping the guard get the octopus off of his head before his skull was crushed by the power of the octopus' tentacles that weren't willing to let go of the man's head.

"You are truly weak. Summoning your creatures upon my kingdom. My people. My guards. Truly weak. You always did depend on your magic after all.." Claudia scoffed, her silver crown sliding out of her hair and floating down to the floor soundlessly as she moved to strike the witch with nothing but her hands.

Stiles' eyes widened as she saw his mother slap the women. She had never harmed a thing in her life. Except for now that was. And it was all because of him. Danny grabbed Stiles by the wrist, dragging him out of the palace where the mermen and mermaids were surrounding it. Danny pushed passed the people, managing not to get hurt in the process.

"But my mom-Danny, I can't leave her!" Stiles cried as he looked back at the palace. So much screaming and yelling could be heard. Peoples gasps filled the air just like the evening that Claudia first returned to Azuretopia after all of those years.

"They're fighting over you, Stiles! Your mother will be fine! I promise. I would never lie to you, Prince. Your mother is the queen of Azuretopia. If I'm correct, She possesses more power than her parents. Or any of her ancestors for that matter! She will be fine!" He promised. This is just what his mother told him. And he assumed that it was true. And the way that the queen's eyes flashed green back there...

"You promise?" Stiles asked, shakily.

"Of course." He nodded, giving Stiles hand a gentle squeeze before they began on fleeing. Danny didn't care where they were going as long as they were out of danger. He had promised Claudia that he would keep Stiles safe and he couldn't break that promise.

Danny had lots of time to think about what to do next. Get Stiles up to shore. The currents were getting strong. And waves were crashing up above. It was clearly storming.

"The queens mad.." Danny breathed, trying not to get caught in the current. But that was kind of hard..considering the queen was the most dangerous when she was angry. This had only happened once before. Stiles wasn't there at the time. He was busy out with his dad for the whole week doing some Dad & Son bonding activities. Another kingdom had threatend theirs and tried to declare war. But Claudia had a much larger army than the others. It was an easy win. But it was over a stupid matter. Claudia wouldn't accept the offer of arranging a marriage between her son and their daughter, Princess Rosalind of the Sapphire kingdom. So they declared war. Claudia wasn't going to force her son into marriage. He was only nine! And besides..Stiles was showing some signs of liking boys anyway.

"That's bad? Yes, that's bad." Stiles asked then answered his own question. He was hurrying. Really trying to keep up with Danny. But the current was too strong. And Danny's grip on Stiles' hand was loosening. Stiles was trying so so hard. But his hand slipped. He had gripped Danny's index and pointer finger with his own, but he slipped. Thus causing Stiles to go tumbling backwards a few yards.

Danny came to a halt, spinning around and looking back at Stiles. The current pulling him back as well. He pursed his lips, scrunching up his nose in concentration as he swam back after him. It was getting dark already. Kind of hard to see. But he could still see where Stiles was.

Danny had almost gotten into the reach of Stiles when tentacles wrapped around his arms and tail. The medium sized suction cups hurt. It felt like his skin was about to be ripped off.

He shouted out to Stiles, but three more of the creatures had wrapped themselves around Stiles as well. They pulled them both apart in the opposite directions.

The witch from before had appeared out of the blue, stroking Stiles' cheek adoringly. She cooed, watching him flinch in fear. She chuckled and shook her head as she leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"No need to be afraid of me, Sweetheart." She cooed once more, looking him over again. The way she stared at him..like he was rightfully hers..It just..It didn't feel right.

"I've taken care of that women you use to call 'mother'...now I can be the one to take care of you." She smiled, littering him with kisses.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in the hands of the tentacles, trying to turn the other way when ever she went to peck his cheek or forehead again. He whimpered and eventually groaned beginning to get irritated.

He sunk his teeth into the tentacle that was covering his mouth. He bit into it, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard a monstrous squeal and instantly, like that, the octopus that had its tentacles wrapped around Stiles' arms and mouth was swimming away, ignoring its masters calls to get back there.

"Where's my mom?" Stiles spat, ignoring the taste that was now in his mouth.

"Feisty. It's what I look for in a son. Demanding aren't you? But that wasn't very nice. You do know that, Don't you?" She smirked as Stiles tried getting the other two octopuses off of him. Stiles was about to answer, but the shouting of men wasn't too far behind.

"Celestine! Get your dirty hands off of the Prince! What gives you the right?" The head guard growled, holding his tritant in a defensive stance.

"Your queen owes me. And in her words she said 'Oh yes! When I return to Azuretopia, I will give you anything in exchange for my life on land with John! I promise! Anything you desire!'." The witch mimicked Claudia's voice. It was dripping with jealousy and anger.

"I am not able to have children. No one will ever love an Amador! I wish for a son of my own. And I now I have one." Celestine spat, arms wrapping around Stiles protectively. Amador's were known as evil creatures throughout the years. They were known as spell casters-Witches! All the way back to the 1400's. Only Amador's and Quaker's got together. And as far as anyone knew there were no Quaker's left. Claudia's father had slaughtered the last Quaker. Jeremy Lee Quaker. Accused of stealing jewelry and gems, the previous king had him slaughtered.

Stiles whimpered, squirming and wriggling in her arms, the octopus having been ordered to release him already.

"Celestine, It is clear that Stiles doesn't want anything to do with you. Once Queen Claudia finds you here like this, She will end you. And we will not stop her this time." The guard said, giving her one last chance to leave the royal alone.

It wasn't long until another fight began, Guards against the creatures and Claudia against Celestine. Danny was still back there struggling with the creatures while all of this was going on.

Stiles hesitated before he swam off after Danny, the currents having gotten worse. He struggled to make his way through them, but eventually got through. He was so scared..but angry at the same time. He was scowling as he tried to untangle the Danny from the octopuses. He got so frustrated that he dug his nails into the tentacles and said these..chants? This somehow hurting the creatures, causing them to let go of the boy and swim away.

Danny was left with medium sized hickeys/bruises covering his torso and arms. He hissed, stretching out his arms. He looked back at Stiles and stared at his now dark green eyes, lips slightly parted.

"W-we have to go, Stiles. Let's go. Gotta get you back up to the beach. You'll be safe there." He nodded and took Stiles by the hand again, swimming upwards. They made it to above the surface. But as Danny feared, It was storming horribly. A huge wave came crashing down, pushing them back into the water.

Once they recovered, Stiles and Danny swam back up, looking around. They weren't too far away from the shore. They dived back down and swam as fast as they could, the rain pelting the water of the ocean as the wind created even bigger waves that crashed onto the beach.

Stiles' anger slowly faded as he swam alongside Danny, his mind trailing back to that lady. Why would she want him as a son? He had a mother already.

"Everything's going to be okay, Right?" Stiles asked as he turned his head slightly to look over at Danny. He swallowed hard as he waited for an answer. It never came though.

"Stiles, Watch out!" Danny shrieked, having come to a stop as Stiles slammed into the group of rocks where they had first met.

Stiles winced, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, reaching up to caress his own head. He bit his lip, whimpering as his head began to throb.

"Prince, Are you okay? Are you bleeding?" Danny asked, looking over Stiles' injury. There was indeed blood. The red liquid slowly flowing through the water.

"Am I bleeding?" Stiles asked, panicked.

"Just a little..but you'll be alright. I promise." Danny bit his lower lip as they set off towards the shore again.

By the time Danny tugged Stiles up on the shore, he had already passed out. Half of Danny was in the water (His tail) and half of him was on shore. He forced himself to sit up, wobbling slightly. He scooted back onto the shore, grabbing Stiles' by the forearms, pulling him up on the shore. He struggled most of the time, but he made it work. The waves crashing onto the beach and threatening to drag the two back to the ocean.

"Is that you, Mahealani?" Someone called from afar. He recognized that voice form anywhere.

"King Stilinski? King Stilinski!" He yelled as he sat up, bent over Stiles, trying to aid to his wound. Stiles' tail was still there. Why hadn't his tail vanished yet? His legs should be here by now!

"Mahealani, What happened? Stiles? What happened to Stiles?" Stiles father questioned wildly, rushing over. He held his flashlight in his mouth between his teeth as he knelt down, pulling Stiles up onto his lap. Stiles' head dropped back as his arm dangled loosely at his side, his other resting across his stomach at an angle, The boys lips slightly parted.

"The witch came demanding an exchange..I don't know what about. Queen Claudia was acting strange. Then she yelled at her that she couldn't have her son. And-And the guards came. And Queen Claudia slapped her-And we fled. Then the octopi came and-" Danny stuttered, trying to explain.

"It's alright, Danny. I'll find out later. What happened to Stiles? Is he alright" He questioned, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Stiles.

"He hit his head on the rocks a-and he's bleeding. Not too bad though," He shook his head, panting slightly.

"He's bleeding?" John's eyes widened.

"Yeah-My mom, the queen-I have to get back. I'm so sorry." Danny apologized, looking up at John.

"It's alright, Bud. You did what you can." John nodded as he watched Danny drag himself back to the ocean.

John stood, taking the flashlight back into his mouth. He rushed back to the road, laying Stiles in the backseat of the cop car. He shut the door then climbed into the drivers seat, starting up the car. He then began on getting home. Muttering a few curses under his breath, He sped up. He was probably going about 15 mph above the speed limit. But literally nobody was out because of the storm, So they was safe.

"Hold on, Stiles..You're going to be just fine." He sighed, biting his bottom lip nervously. The only reason he had come to the beach was to make sure that nobody was stranded like the two boys. Especially when they had tails. He imagined that it was pretty hard to drag yourself onto the beach and back out to the ocean like that. He woke up with this feeling in his gut. He just knew that something was wrong with his family.

Once they arrived back at the house, John picked Stiles up, shutting the door with his foot. He hurried into the house, making his way into the bathroom. He set him in the bathtub, turning on the water. Not too cold and not too warm. A little cold though. That was how Stiles usually bathed when he was stuck with his tail for awhile. Which wasn't quite often.

Then, John got out the first aid kit. He got out the bandage and then set that aside. He then got out some cotton balls and some peroxide. He got the cotton balls damp with peroxide and dabbed it on the cut on Stiles' head making him wince, his tail fin twitching slightly.

"Sorry, Bud. Need you to survive this, So.." He sighed, letting that set for a moment before bandaging up his head. The wound was just above Stiles' forehead, making it slightly harder to wrap. But he did it. The wrapping wasn't perfect, but eh..it would work. It would have to. It's not like John could take him to a normal doctor while he's in this state right now! Nobody was going to experiment on his boy.

"Ow.." Stiles groaned after what seemed like an hour. He shifted in the tub, slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. He was in the bathtub..alright. He didn't remember being here. And he had his tail..

"Dad! Dad!" Stiles suddenly shouted, looking to his side. He didn't realize his dad was leaning back against the wall next to the tub asleep.

John shot up, looking around before his eyes landed on Stiles.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" He asked worriedly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Dad, Where's mom? Is she alright? Please tell me she's going to be alright, Dad." His bottom lip quivered as he stared at his father in a pleading manner.

"Stiles, She's back in Azure..I-I'm not sure. I'm not going to lie, Bud..But I'm sure she's alright. She's tough enough where she can handle herself." He sighed, furrowing his brows. He narrowed his eyes, leaning in closer to Stiles.

"Stiles.."

"What, Dad? What? Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, furrowing his brows as well. Even though that tiniest movement hurt his head.

"Stiles..when did your eyes turn green?" He questioned, frowning.

"What?" Stiles tilted his head slightly.

"Son, Your eyes are green." John grabbed the mini mirror next to him, handing it to Stiles.

"Wha..?" There wasn't even a single streak of light brown in the,.

John stood to go get Stiles a towel. He heard the splashing of the water and figured that Stiles changed back. He grabbed a towel and headed back into the bathroom and he did. John helped him out of the tub, helping him dry off, leaving his hair be. He used the hair dryer for that.

He didn't even bother to ask what had happened to his eyes. But then something else caught his interest. Those biggish hicky looking bruises covering Stiles' chest and forearms. And there was a few on his face too.

"Are those hickys? Stiles', What happened down there? I need you to explain to me." He sighed as he led Stiles out of the bathroom after getting him some clothes as well. He led him down to the kitchen, fixing him something to eat. As he expected, Stiles didn't eat much. Considering what must have happened down there, John didn't blame him.

It took Stiles a moment before he actually explained everything to his father. Of what he knew anyway. He didn't understand.

John ended up cuddling Stiles on the couch, explaining everything to Stiles. After this, he didn't want Stiles back in the water for awhile. Maybe a few months. Living down there in Azuretopia was getting quite dangerous since Claudia took the throne. And John missed having Stiles home with him. He wanted more bonding time with his son. That was his only child. He spent more time in the ocean than with his own father..he was jealous.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, his eyes had turned back to their normal color. Honey brown. And the bruises have almost disappeared fully. John sent him to school and took the day off of work. He made his way down to the beach, looking around. It didn't look too bad. Nothing was broken or wrecked. He slipped his jacket off and kicked his shoes off, taking off his socks as well. He needed to talk to Claudia. This had gotten out of hand. He did not sign up to let his son be a merman and get bruised up.

Claudia was there waiting, sitting on top of the rocks. She wasn't noticeable. Well..not too noticeable anyways. John crawled up onto the rocks, trying to catch his breath as he settled himself down on the rocks. Man, he was getting old.

"Claudia..We need to talk." He sighed, looking at her. He only got a nod in response.

"Yes. I know, John. I do think it's best if Stiles stays away from the water for a little while." She let out a sigh, fiddling with something in her hands.

"You do? I wouldn't want to keep Stiles away from you, Dear. And you know that." He placed his hands in his lap.

"Yes, John. I do. I know that you wouldn't. But he had gotten injured hadn't he?" She looked down at her hands with a sad expression.

"But..he won't understand. He'll probably think that I'm trying to keep him away from you. From Danny. From the whole city.."

"That is why I brought a potion. Mix it in a drink of his..and say a chant." Claudia handed John the small clear glass bottle filled with what looked like water.

"A small dose like this? And a chant?" Her husband questioned.

"Usually powerful things come in small packages. Yes. A chant. For this..it would be in Portuguese. So you would say esquecer. At least three times to be sure." She said in a gentle voice.

"Esquecer? What does that mean?" He asked, examining the bottle again.

"Forget." Claudia answered, playing with her fingers in her lap. She wasn't happy with this. But Stiles was in danger every corner he turned when he was down in Azuretopia. Claudia couldn't take it.

"This potion is to make him forget? About you?" John asked. He wasn't too sure about this. He didn't want Stiles to forget about his own mother.

"Well..yes and no. When he needs me most, he will remember. Everything about me. His inheritance and about Azuretopia. Remember, pour all of it in his drink. And chant 'esquecer'." She nodded.

"I have to go soon, The guards will notice that I am gone." She turned gave John a peck on the lips.

"I love you." He said with a small smile.

"I love you too, John." With that she slipped off of the rocks and dived into the water.

John sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before he headed back to the beach. He tucked the potion away into his pocket, sure not to crack it. He looked around to make sure that nobody was around to have heard or seen that. No one..or so he thought.

The dark haired boy poked his head out of the water, watching sadly as John swam back to shore. Stiles would forget him? He couldn't have that. He couldn't let that happen. He had to speak with the queen.

Danny disappeared back into the water, swimming after his queen.

John then gathered his belongings, slipping his socks and shoes back on and grabbing his jacket before he headed back to the house where he dried off and got changed. He swallowed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Only a few more hours before Stiles would be home.

After drinking a beer or two, John began making dinner. He made Stiles' favorite lemonade and cracked a small smile, hiccuping afterwards. He wasn't that drunk. He cooked dinner without burning the house down..that was a plus.

When Stiles first stepped foot off of the school bus, He smelt the faint stench of beer. Another power the they possess. Their sense of smell heightens He frowned deeply, his grip on his backpack strap tightening as he walked towards the house. He opened the door, the smell getting stronger. He scrunched up his nose, looking around before he peaked into the kitchen.

"Dad?" He called, finally spotting him infront of the counters, his back to Stiles. He was pouring something into an already full glass, causing it to spill over a little. As a reaction, his father leaned down to take a sip of it to stop it form over flowing again. After that he whispered something about four times.

'Esquecer?' Stiles thought, confused.

"Dad?" He called again.

"Huh? Oh-Hey, Bud. When did you get home?" He hiccuped in between his sentences, turning around and leaning back against the counter to keep his balance, the liquid in the cup swooshing around with every small jerk of the mans hand.

"I just got home..Are you alright, Dad? Are you drunk again?" He furrowed his brows, taking the cup when it was handed to him. He examined it to make sure it wasn't beer. It didn't smell like it. When he found out that it was strawberry lemonade, he took a huge gulp. Or three. This causing John to grin lazily.

"Of course I'm not drunk, Son. W-why would I be drunk?" He chuckled, letting his head loll back as he tried to stand up, stumbling slightly.

Stiles set the cup aside as he pursed his lips. He was definitely drunk. He helped his dad sit down at the table and get situated there.

"Hey-Hey, Bud? Made you some..dinner over there." He pointed to the counter, but the plate full of food was on the table infront of him.

"Oh..alright." Stiles shrugged, hesitantly sitting down at the table after dropping his backpack down on the floor next to him. He looked down at the food and made a face. It didn't even look like food.

"What's wrong? You ain't going to eat it?" John slurred as he slammed his fist down on the table causing Stiles to flinch.

"Made that just for you..and you're not even gonna eat it? Spoiled little shit you are..I bet your mother gave you e-everything down there, Didn't she? If you don't want to live here then just say so!" He snorted, pushing himself away from the table, standing up.

Stiles thought that that escalated way too quickly. He bit his lip, looking down at his lap. He had only experienced his dad drunk when he woke up late at night and came downstairs for a glass of water. He would find his dad sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a couple of beers. John would always throw some comment at him about how he was always staying up too late. He had just gotten back from a shift and was stressed. So, like always, he pulled out a few beers and chugge them down. Stiles would just give him a hug if he was able to and mumbled an 'I love you' even though most of the time he didn't get one back before he headed back upstairs into his room.

Stiles went to bed without dinner that night. He crawled into bed right after he ate his snickers bar that he kept under his bed with the rest of his stash of candy in an old backpack of his. He had that backpack since preschool. And he decided to put it to good use. And then the candy stash idea popped into his head.

The next morning, The brunette shot up in his bed, cheeks damp with dried tears, his heart hammering in his chest. He wiped at his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. That dream again..

"Stiles! Are you alright?" The door slammed open, startling Stiles even more. But that was his dads voice..so he was alright.

"I'm..'M fine, Dad..It's nothing." He sighed, sitting criss cross now.

"Did you have that dream again, Stiles?" John sighed, sitting down on the bed next to his son. He didn't know why his head was killing him.

"Yeah..I can't believe that it's been a year since mom died..I just.." He sniffled, looking up at his dad. He always had that dream. It was like his imagination had just shut down and let his worst fear come back, replaying in his head.

Claudia had cancer for awhile now..Stiles was there when it happened. But John wasn't. Because he didn't want to grasp onto reality. He didn't want to believe. Stiles didn't blame him. But he wasn't there when he needed him most. He was out getting drunk again. A nurse had sat next to him in the waiting room, comforting him the whole night.

"Well, Stiles..you have to get dressed for your first day of school in Beacon Hills.." John stood, gathering his son's clothes for him.

Stiles sighed, a grin replacing his frown. He nodded and got dressed.

"Alright, Mr. Sheriff." He teased as he jogged down the steps and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table and grabbed his backpack.

"Haha..Alright. Let's go, Stiles." John chuckled as he slipped his arm around Stiles' shoulders, tugging him along. He walked him to the car and prepared for a new day in a new town.

...

"Wait..So..Everything I know..is and was a lie?" The young prince questioned as he climbed back into the jeep with his long lost best friend..

"Well..Yes. Basically." Danny looked over to Stiles as he slipped his shirt shirt back on, shaking his head vigorously to get the water out of his hair.

"How come my dad hasn't ever said anything about this?" Stiles asked, sudden anger bubbling up inside of him.

"He drunk the potion too. He wasn't in his right mind to remember what he had done." Danny explained, climbing back into the drivers seat of Stiles' jeep.

"So..This is some Princess Ariel shit going on?" Stiles furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess so. Your story is a little different from hers." Danny grinned.

"You're Melody." Danny added with a snicker.

"In a way, I suppose." Stiles smiled as he looked at Danny.

"Well..You need your rest. It is getting pretty late. And if you want, I could come pick you up for school tomorrow. I'll explain more to you then." Danny put the car in reverse to turn around. He then put it in drive and began off towards Stiles house.

"That won't be necessary, Danny. You're spending the night with me. It could be like a sleep over." Stiles grinned, trying on a new accent and tone. He didn't like it. But it was fun to play around with.

"Ah..As you wish, Prince Genim. Anything for you, You're royal Highness." Danny chuckled, nodding.

"You know my name..And you pronounced it right." Stiles' eyes widened as he stared at the older boy.

"Of course I do, Stiles!" Danny furrowed his brows, scrunching up his nose. He laughed so hard at the face Stiles made that he almost wrecked.

"Eyes on the road..and how did you get here..to Beacon Hills if you were all the way in Sunnydale? And with a tail?" Stiles asked.

"You never did figure out that I'm basically your guard. I had a discussion with the Queen when I first found out about their little plan that ended up backfiring because of the Kings drinking problem. She told me that I was told to protect you and that she wouldn't change that. My mother even gave her permission to give us legs so that we can keep a close eye on you. And when we found out that you moved, We followed. And I couldn't really get close to you or talk to you because you were always with that group of people that you called your 'friends'. So, I always sat with Jackson and a few other people.." Danny explained with a small sigh. But he smiled anyway.

Stiles mind was being blown as he was being explained to about everything really. He asked so many questions that night that Danny actually got dizzy from how fast Stiles was asking them. Stiles stayed up most of the night with Danny to listen to him as he told stories about their underwater adventures when they were younger. It all fascinated Stiles. And the fact that his mother was still alive and that he would get to see her sometime just added to the excitement.

" 'Nim, It's two in the morning..we have about four and a half hours before we have to get to school." Danny yawned as he looked over to Stiles who was curled up on the couch in a blanket. They were watching 'Aquamarine'. Danny loved that movie. And it was Stiles' new favorite. Next to Who Framed Rodger Rabbit.

"Mm..Alright." He mumbled, shifting slightly. He was on the verge of falling asleep soon anyway. He let his eyes flutter shut as he got comfortable.

"Night." Danny turned so that he was facing the couch. He tugged some of the blanket his way so that half of his body was covered. He smiled to himself as he let his eyes closed. He soon drifted off to the faint sound of Stiles' steady breathing and to the sound of the movie playing in the background.

* * *

Note: And if any of you are wondering: Claudia was around twenty seven in in the little flashback. She was around sixteen when she traded her tail for legs. And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I have a project due tomorrow and I haven't even started because I took the time to write this chapter cx Also, tags will be added throughout the story. Bye~ :)


End file.
